This invention relates to a method of and a device for inserting threads or yarns into a winding device. The thread is fed by a traversing device having a reverse-thread roller mounted in a casing, and the start of the thread is brought through a slot, open at one end, in the winding device, to an entrainment device in a spool, e.g. to a catch slot located in said spool at least two traversing devices and spools are located next to each other in axial sequence.
In order to wind a thread or yarn on to a spool, winding machines are so formed that the thread is fed to the spool from a delivery mechanism or the like by means of a traversing device, i.e. of a reciprocating thread guide. Thus, when winding begins, the start of the thread is passed along through an insertion slot, open at one end, in the winding machine. The spool may be driven by a spindle or by a friction roller, the latter bearing on the circumference of the spool or of the package wound thereon. Winding machines are frequently constructed with two or more spools located axially next to one another on a mandrel usually an expansible mandrel, to form two or more independent thread windings. Difficulties arise in rapidly and reliably handling the threads coming from the delivery mechanism or the like, so that said threads can be brought to the adjacent spools without mutual interference. As the threads are fed continuously and at high speed, they cannot be manually handled. A device is used in which the thread is seized and guided by a suction airflow, said device being termed a suction gun. Despite said device, it is difficult to bring the threads to the correct point. This cannot be effected simultaneously with all the threads; and they are brought rather in succession and individually to the traversing devices and spools. This has the drawback that the threads begin to wind on to the spools at different times. This means that windings of different lengths result on the spools, as the entire winding machine is switched off at the end of a winding operation. Moreover, a certain amount of time is lost in inserting the threads, as they must be dealt with in succession. In the case of a winding device with four or more spools, the time-loss for inserting the threads in the winding device is considerable, particularly when there is a large number of winding devices in the machine. This impairs the efficiency of the winding machine.
An object of the invention is, in a winding device having at least two axially-adjacent spools and traversing devices, to simplify the insertion of threads to the spools, and to enable all threads to be simultaneously mechanically inserted.